Gammaizers
The are a group of 15 deities that protect the World of Gamma. Having protected the safety of the Gamma world for years, they soon decided to participate in the Demia Project, taking the physical form of Adel, the current Gamma Emperor. History The Gammaizers are gods that have overseen the Gamma world for years, taking the form of sacred pillars within the praying room of the Royal Gamma Family. Adonis, or rather, the Grand Imperial Majesty always recites a sacred prayer to them to in exchange for the safety of his citizens. The Gammaizers had no interest in the Gamma's Demia Project, but after Adonis was dethroned and Adel took over the leadership they decided to obey him. One of them made its first move by forcefully assimilating with Jabel and forced his transformation into the Gamma Ultima Fire to confront Kamen Rider Ghost, sensing him as a threat. Despite its immediate defeat, the deity returned to its original spot while Jabel regained his senses, leaving him horrified from the event. When Takeru is about to summon the Great Eye via the Heroic Eyecons, the Gammaizers prevent this by sending a backlash of energy wave towards the monolith in Daitenku Temple. Soon, the Gammaizers introduced themselves to Adel, and together they cooperated to eliminate every obstacle that could halt the Demia Project, including Adonis and Takeru. One of the Gammaizers accompanied Adel to confront Takeru and Alain, and eventually transformed into it's real form, the Gammaizer Fire. Known members *Gammaizer Fire *14 other unnamed Gammaizers Powers and Abilities ;Godlike Powers :As the deities of the World of Gamma, the Gammaizers can perform several godlike abilities to their liking. :;Shapeshifting ::The Gammaizers can take the physical form of anything they imagine. Their original form is that of a pillar which Adonis uses to recite his prayer and can take on humanoid forms for a better conversation. :;Danger Intuition ::The Gammaizers can sense almost anything that would threaten the World of Gamma, mainly Takeru. Their perception as well extended to that of the human world, preparing to take action if anything that would endanger the Gamma World appears. :;Energy Backlash ::The Gammaizers can unleash an energy backlash by simply launching energy beams that would hit their targets. :;Assimilation ::Just like the citizens of the World of Gamma, Gammaizers can assimilate and possess any being they desires. Doing this gives the targets enormous power, at the cost of their own will being hijacked. One peculiar example is by having Jabel in his Gamma Ultima form forcefully attained a Gamma Ultima Fire transformation. :;Self-Resurrection ::After defeated, the Gammaizer can safely return to the praying room. :;15 Heroic Eyecon Union Negation ::Through unknown connections, Gammaizers from the praying room can interrupt the formation of the Great Eye when it is used in the second time. They can also paralyze the user of Grateful Damashii when it is used against one of their fellows. Behind the Scenes Portrayal In the borrowed form of Adel, the Gammaizers are played by . Notes *The colors of the Gammaizers seem to correspond to those of the 15 Heroic Eyecons. What if any connection this may imply has yet to be revealed. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ghost **Episode 19: Explosion! Paint From Your Heart! **Episode 22: Conspiracy! Adel's Trap! **Episode 23: Intimate! The Giant Eyecon! **Episode 25: Disaster! The Red Sky! **Episode 27: Do-or-Die! Ready for Infiltration! **Episode 28: Bursting! Power of the Depths! Category:Villains Category:Gamma